


Touch It

by Ari_the_fangirl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Hot Sex, Masturbation, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7116046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ari_the_fangirl/pseuds/Ari_the_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you okay? You seemed a little off ever since you found out what happened with that Adrien guy.” Ladybug sighed, 'of course I was not okay because I am in love with Adrien and I just don’t want to go and tell you about it Chat Noir.'</p><p>She thought. But instead, said, “I guess, it’s just, are you sure he got home alright? Nothing happened to him at all?” </p><p>“My lady, you question my abilities?” Chat said casually, but inside was freaking out at the thought of Ladybug talking about Adrien since he himself was Adrien. “I know, I’m sorry, I just…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How Do I Make the Phone Ring?

**Author's Note:**

> This LadyNoir/Adrienette fan fiction was inspired by the amazing song Touch It by Ariana Grande. If you haven't listened to Dangerous Woman, you need to, It's fire. But if you want just listen to Touch It, link is right here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uxRZCXLhvHc 
> 
> Oh and this is my first Miraculous Ladybug fan fiction, so go easy on me please. I just have become so obsessed I had to write this. And don't confuse this with being my first actual fan fiction, that never got posted and probably never will. XD (But if you were wondering it was a crappy NaLu fic.) It does have a little bit of a slow burn until it gets to the good stuff, so just be patient and it will get there. :3

“Time to de-evilize!” Ladybug said as she swung her famous yoyo and recited the same words she did every time her and Chat Noir finished catching the akuma out of whoever the villain was today that Hawkmoth turned. “Gotcha.” She sliced the top in half and watched as the now white butterfly flew up to the heavens once again. “Bye bye, little butterfly.”

“Miraculous Ladybug!” She shouted as she threw the magical item that helped her finish the mission towards the clouds. “Pound it!” The two superheroes said in unison, hitting their fists together at another successful villain take-down. 

Ladybug, even though satisfied with the mission, was still bothered with something. She opened her mouth to speak, but Chat beat her to it. “Are you okay? You seemed a little off ever since you found out what happened with that Adrien guy.” Ladybug sighed, 'of course I was not okay because I am in love with Adrien and I just don’t want to go and tell you about it Chat Noir.' She thought. But instead, said, “I guess, it’s just, are you sure he got home alright? Nothing happened to him at all?” 

“My lady, you question my abilities?” Chat said casually, but inside was freaking out at the thought of Ladybug talking about Adrien since he himself was Adrien. “I know, I’m sorry, I just…” Ladybug paused, considering actually telling him the truth. “I know him in my, other life, so to speak, and I really would not want anything to happen to him. It would weigh down on my conscious.” She managed to spit out. 

“Do you mind if I speak freely, my lady?” Chat asked, a puzzling look on his face that Ladybug was having difficulty reading. “Okay…” She said hesitantly. “It seems to me as though you care for him as more then a friend or acquaintance. Your concern for him really was quite a lot, almost that of one lover to another. Am I wrong?” As soon as Chat asked the question weighing on his mind and was afraid of the answer, Ladybug's earrings beeped harshly in her ear. 

“Better take off, see you later Chat Noir.” Ladybug said, and flung her yoyo towards a building as she swiftly swung away. Chat Noir watched her leave for a moment before sighing, and leaving himself. 

~ ~ ~ 

Marinette climbed into her room, plopping onto her bed as Tikki flew out and perched herself on her desk. “Sometimes I wonder if doing all of this is worth watching people I care about almost getting hurt.” Marinate sighed, closing her eyes. “That is why you keep your identity a secret Marinette. But don’t worry, Adrien is fine.” Tikki said enthusiastically. 

“I know I know, everything should be back to normal after releasing my Lucky Charm into the air, but it’s still unsettling.” She paused, “and it doesn’t help that I didn’t even get to finish talking with Chat Noir. I just wanted to make sure everything was alright. Honestly I am even worried to talk to Chat Noir again because he left on a… Difficult, question to answer.” Marinette opened her eyes and looked to her right at her nightstand. Her phone lay down, the screen black. She sat up and picked it up. “I want to call Adrien but… then he will get suspicious that I know so much about what happened today.” 

Marinette stared at the screen intently, unlocking it and scrolling to her contacts. As soon as she saw his face and name, her heart sped up twice over. “Ugh, why can’t Adrien call me so I could casually get him to talk about today? How do I make the phone ring Tikki?” Tikki flew up and hovered next to the dark haired girl. “I wish I could tell you, Marinette. Why don’t you just get some sleep, and talk to Chat Noir about it more next time?” The blue haired girl sighed and put her phone back where it once was, nodding briefly before replying,

“yeah, I guess you’re right.”


	2. Why Do I Even Care?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a little scene with just Adrien's POV so hope you like. There will definitely be more of just Adrien, not all of it is just Marinette's POV. :) 
> 
> If it wasn't already clear, when you see these ' single instead of the double, it means it's thoughts instead of dialogue. Proceed!

Marinette was dreading her talk with Chat Noir way more then she was with Adrien. She wasn't even sure why, but when the school day came around the next day, Marinette couldn't even get a word out to the boy. Just as well, Adrien went to talk to Marinette, but she recoiled from simple small talk with him. She figured as much, but within the same day, Hawkmoth was at it again.

The duo of heroes did their usual routine, and then the time came for them to "pound it" and call it a night. Ladybug almost bolted off, but of course, Chat's lightning quick reflexes stopped her dead in her tracks. And as soon as his black latex covered hand touched her red covered arm, she had that familiar tinge of nervousness and her heart racing in her chest. 

"No no no, you aren't leaving until you answer yesterday's question." Chat said with a smirk on his face. But as Ladybug turned to face him, her expression was one of pure anxiousness and discomfort. However, the cat saw it as funny and almost constipated and broke out laughing. 'Great, way to start this conversation off.' She thought. "Come on, my lady, pwease?" He pleaded with his attempt at a pouty face. 

She easily caved, trying to find the words that would explain her feelings. She though for a moment, Chat simply staring at her with patient yet adorable green eyes. "The thing is... I have a massive crush on Adrien Agreste and I can't even form one coherent sentence when I'm around him, which sucks because I see him every day at school." Her words just came spilling out of her mouth, "and if anything happened to him I would of felt responsible." Ladybug, or more like the Marinette behind the mask, sighed at how pathetic she sounded. 

She hung her head and looked at her feet, which caused her to not notice Chat Noir entering her own space and wrapping his arms around her. She flinched, not because she disliked it, but because she was so surprised that was her first instinct to react. But as soon as she realized her head was on Chat Noir's chest, her blush crept up. 

Her blush burned her cheeks even harder when he said, "I'm sorry to hear that My Lady. But I can assure you that Adrien is perfectly fine. Cat's honor." It was almost a purr in her ear, and she couldn't even get herself to push him away. If she was completely honest with herself, she wanted him to be even closer then he already was. His arms were so warm and comforting wrapped around her contrasted to the cool Paris night air. 'Why is Chat making me feel this way?' She thought to herself.

"Th-thanks Chat Noir." She squeaked. Ladybug mentally slapped herself in the back of the head for sounding like an idiot. 'Out of all the times damn Chat Noir has been snarky with me and I was able to sass him right back, now I can't even talk?' Ladybug though. The superheroine detected the slightest sigh, followed by Chat pushing her away again. She saw the quickest flash of pain in the black cat's face before he shook it off and went back to his antics. "Well I really should be off, don't want to keep you admiring me for too long. You will forget to leave before you de-transform. Don't miss me too much Bugaboo." Chat grinned, winked, and jumped away as quickly as possible. 

Ladybug flung her yoyo and talked to herself while she went in the opposite direction home. "It almost looked like Chat was... Upset to hear I have a crush on Adrien. Why do I even care if Chat is upset? He will obviously bounce back, won't he?" Ladybug contemplated to herself. "I mean, I know he likes flirting, but isn't that just for fun? When I do it it's just for fun, it doesn't mean anything." She froze when she landed on her roof, and one thought echoed in her head. 

'Has it been just for fun?'

~ ~ ~ 

When Adrien was back in his normal clothes, he decided to take a shower and then head to bed. "The model in him," as he had use that excuse before but it genuinely applied to him this time. While the warm water ran down his skin, it gave him time to think. He replayed what Ladybug said to him over and over again, and felt like he was missing something. 'She sees me regularly at school? Is too afraid to talk to me?' He scrubbed his golden locks as he thought about the girls in his class. 'No way it's Chloé, and like hell it's Alya, and I doubt it's Milene because her body type isn't like that...' 

He leaned his head against the water and let it run down his face with his eyes closed, he thought about Ladybug and her body type. Just about as tall as him, thin, navy blue hair and piercing sapphire eyes. His eyes shot open, and he finally realized who she might be. Those signature pigtails should have tipped him off a lot sooner.

Marinette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAND do you hate me yet? Don't worry, you will. :3
> 
> LOL I was so impatient to wait to post the next chapter so I am doing it now! This one is definitely going to be a long one, haven't figured out how many chapters yet but stay tuned! 
> 
> Let me know what you think! I love getting feedback on upcoming chapters and how I can make the story better. Since this is my first really long one as well as my first Miraculous one, I know I could improve. But I am determined to keep updating as frequently as possible, no specific schedule yet but check back often! (There also isn't any specific length I'm making each chapter but this one is definitely longer, and I think the next one is even longer XD)


	3. How Are You All Around Me When You're Not Really There?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you want to contact me to chat about the story, or just to gush about this ship because it is amazing -> http://ari-the-fangirl4.tumblr.com

Adrien woke to probably the most annoying sound he will ever hear at six o'clock in the morning, his alarm clock. Groaning in frustration at the sound that woke him from his sleep, he realized it was his phone. The sleepy teenager threw his pillow over his face just to get the three minute reminder that came if he didn't look at the text the first time. He surrendered and got up, picking up his cell from the nightstand beside him. 

Adrien unlocked the screen and opened the new message. He saw Marinette's name and had to do a double take. It was really his agent hounding him to get up, when he looked at the clock he saw it was really 10:15 on a Saturday and he was supposed to be at a photo shoot in the park in fifteen minutes. He shot out of bed and got ready to leave.

~ ~ ~ 

His walk to the park was probably the worst part of his day. Since the blonde was doing nothing but walking and thinking, all he was thinking of was Marinette. The event this morning was just the beginning of what was to come. He unintentionally saw Marinette's face in a few girls he passed by on the street to get to the park. 'Just because I figured out she might be Ladybug, I am thinking about her this much? What is wrong with me?' 

He thought about what he did while dressed as the flirting superhero, hugging her out of comfort. 'Idiot, I shouldn't have done that. It was so damn obvious that I was upset after what she told me. And I just had to say a stupid line after.' He face-palmed himself, completely unaware of the people around him staring. 'I just hope I can think about what I'm going to say before I say it to her. Because who knows how it could come out. How are you all around me when you're not really there, Marinette?' "Adrien!" He shook himself out of his own thoughts when he heard his name. But instead of it being from the photographer, it was a female voice. He stared intently at her face, but it was to make sure it was actually her. 

Marinette had no idea Adrien was going to be in the park. At least, that was what she was telling herself so when he talked to her she didn't sound like a stalker. The fair haired boy was approaching her after she called his name, which she was surprised by the action as soon as it escaped her lips. As he walked toward her, she noticed he looked surprised. 'Really surprised, like he hasn't seen me in forever.' In reality she did just happen to be at he park, but she saw him and immediately went to say hi. 

"H-hey Marinette." Adrien said with an awkward motion of his arm on the back of his neck. 'Did he just... Stutter?' Marinette tried to keep the conversation as best she could. "What are you... Up to?" And of course, failed right out of the gate. "Nothing much... Just g-going to a photoshoot." 'Of course, you're a gorgeous model who has photo shoots on Saturdays. How could I forget?' She flashed a smile, trying her absolute best to stay calm. 

"H-hey Marinette." 'Did I just, stutter?' He shook it off mentally, hearing her ask him about his plans and casually telling her. "Nothing much... Just g-going to a photoshoot." 'Casually? I freaking did it again. I stuttered again. There really must be something wrong with me.' He tried his best to compose himself, but kept his arm on his neck, not making eye contact with her the entirety of the conversation so far. "Hey so umm... I gotta go, I'm already late." He felt so stupid for recoiling from Marinette, but he had to get his confidence up for the shoot. Unless of course the photographer was looking for a shy act today. But he seriously doubted it.

The blue haired girl had no idea what was going on with Adrien. It was almost like he was acting like... Her. Marinette opened her mouth to speak again but Adrien beat her to it. "Hey so umm... I gotta go, I'm already late." She instantly felt her shoulders drop, and was just about ready to blurt out a "bye" and leave, but again, he did something more unexpected then the last. "But I-I would really like to... Play some v-video games together sometime?" Marinette almost choked on her own saliva mid swallow. For the first time, she noticed he finally gave her some eye contact. She didn't let a second of this amazing moment go to waste. "Y-yeah, I would love to." She smiled, doing her absolute best not to scream by biting on the inside of her cheek. His next line took everything in him to sound normal. But he still blushed. "How about I call you later?" 

~ ~ ~

The smile that radiated from Marinette after Adrien asked her out was probably the best thing he could have hoped for to brighten his day. The shoot went great, and he couldn't get his mind off of the excitement for their date. 'Not a date, Adrien, I didn't make it clear that it was a date. Plus we're just friends. I don't like her like that.' He splashed his face with water when he got home, staring into the mirror at the rosy cheeked, wide grinned, teenage face looking back at him. He walked out of the bathroom and saw Plagg laying on his back passed out. He couldn't keep it in though, he had to tell someone, and it sure as hell wasn't going to be Nino. 

"That smile was the cutest thing. God, the way she stutters every time she sees me... I just can't believe I was the one stuttering worse today." Plagg watched Adrien gush with unamusement. "I know, you sounded reeeal smooth Adrien. It would almost seem like you like Marinette over Ladybug. Or maybe you are just portraying your feelings for Ladybug onto Marinette because you think it's her?" 

"Wait... Do I... Like Marinette?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAND this chapter is mostly Adrien, yes I know. Honestly this chapter was almost a filler until I came up with a concept for it and now it is a thing. And honestly I don't know if that was a good or bad thing because now I have to change some things for the next chapter, which I wrote BEFORE this one (I know, stupid right?) 
> 
> Hope all of that back and forth between Adrien and Marinette made sense. Some things were repeated so you could tell which thoughts were going along with which dialogue. And it seemed hard to pick just one point of view and do the scene from there, so that's what happened.
> 
> If you couldn't already tell, each chapter I'm writing is being based off a line of lyrics from the song (which is the title). So I think, after counting, this is gonna be maybe 20+ chapters. So strap yourself in, you're gonna want to be here for the next chapter, it's gonna get wild. :3


	4. How Do I Feel You on Me When You're Not on My Skin?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay I'm finally back!   
> Just a few warnings in advanced for this chapter. Sins, so all you out there who have been waiting for the smut ;)   
> Cursing. Only like once, but obviously, otherwise I wouldn't have made it the rating I did. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Marinette was exhausted. She had just had a full Wednesday of school, an after school session of crime fighting, and a load of homework she just finished. She was leaning back in her desk chair as she looked at the clock, the bright electric numbers shone back with 11:30. She immediately changed into her pajamas and fell into bed. Marinette practically curled into the soft cushion below her like a cat. 

Without realizing, Marinette's mind began to go to Chat Noir. Being so comfortable in her own bed, she imagined what it would be like if Chat Noir was there with her, his long arms wrapping around her waist, his legs tangling with hers as he held her close, feeling his breath on her neck and his heartbeat on her back. She sighed in contentment at the invisible feeling of the body spooning behind her. She didn't even bother pulling the comforter over her, the warmth she practically felt radiating on her back kept her without need of it. 

Marinette turned over to face Chat Noir, her cheeks red and her breathing slow as she stared into the emerald eyes mere inches away from her own. Chat Noir's hands slowly ran up her body from her waist to stop at her cheek. Marinette closed her eyes, waiting for Chat to meet her lips with his. The heat coming from where his hand was on her cheek made her that much more aware of what was happening, but it just made her want him closer. Chat closed his eyes and brought his lips towards Marinette's. She leaned closer to Chat Noir, her legs fidgeted between his as she snaked her hand around his waist, almost creating friction between them with the movement. Marinette was inches away from kissing Chat Noir when... Beep beep! 

Marinette opened her eyes in shock. She looked around her bed and saw no sign of Chat, just her body covered with her comforter. I can't believe that was a dream, Marinette thought. She was completely surprised at how far her imagination allowed her to think. She started blushing that Chat Noir was the one in her head, instead of Adrien. 'Do I... Like Chat Noir?' Marinette questioned herself. 

She also reminded herself of how it seemed so real that Chat Noir's ring went off. She wondered how it felt almost like he was actually there, his hand on her cheek felt like his skin instead of his usual latex covered glove. 'How did I feel him on me when he wasn't on my skin?' Marinette decided to think about it tomorrow morning when she woke. She fell back asleep, partially hoping she wouldn't dream of the black cat again, but the latter anticipating to finish what she started. 

~ ~ ~ 

After Ladybug and Chat Noir finished their battle, Adrien almost completely forgot about his homework he had. He managed to finish some a little after eleven. Try as he might, Adrien could not get Marinette, or Ladybug, or both, out of his head. After hearing Ladybug talk about Adrien like that, everything started to make sense. He was almost completely certain he knew that Marinette was Ladybug. He still wasn’t sure why he asked out Marinette the other day, but he really was looking forward to hanging out with her. ‘Not a date, Adrien!’

So, he decided to go on a spur-of-the-moment run around Paris. "Plagg, claws out!" The blonde haired boy said to ignite his signature transformation sequence. He jumped out his bedroom window and lept around the beautiful Paris night.  When he finally landed on the roof of his destination, he had been jumping around for about half an hour. Chat checked his ring, and noticed he still had about another half hour of time before it started going off. He climbed into the window and noticed the blue haired girl climbing into bed in the darkness. 'I should probably go, she would hate to be bothered now... No, I have to do this now,' the black cat convinced himself. 

If he was completely honest with himself, after seeing Marinette without actually seeing her all day the other day, he wanted to be near her, spend time with her that crime fighting did not allow today. Yes he saw Ladybug, but he barely talked with her, and he was doing the distracting with the villain so he didn't even go within a feet next to the girl. He decided to lay down with her, partially hoping she wouldn't notice him and start talking to her, and the latter hoping she was asleep. 

When he finally laid down next to Marinette, instead of flinching she got closer to him. Chat cautiously wrapped his arm around her waist, and she responded by tangling her legs with his. "Mmmn... Chat Noir..." He heard Marinette moan. He was shocked. Out of pure surprise that she was allowing him to touch her so closely, or that after laying there for at least ten minutes, she turned and faced him. Chat stared in befuddlement at the sleepy sapphire eyes staring back at him. The black cat went to open his mouth to speak, but not before bringing his claws up to her cheek. He stopped when he noticed Marinette close her eyes, inching her lips to meet his. 

With his heart beating out of his chest, he hesitated. The blue haired girl took matters into her own hands and wrapped her arms around his waist. Their faces were practically in slow motion, coming ever so close without actually kissing. He felt her legs moving between his own and tried to stifle down the groan he almost let out. He felt her move her hands, and he was more then hoping she would touch him more. Then the worst sound he could ever imagine assaulted his eardrum. 

Fuck! Chat thought. He quickly jumped up, covering Marinette up. It was then when he finally had to run away from what he wanted. He leaped out the window and back to his house, landing inside his bedroom just in time for Plagg to come flying out. "What took you so long, slowpoke? I'm dying over here!" The kwami complained completely off filter. Adrien, too distracted at the events prior, didn't even retort back at the kwami, simply threw a piece of camembert cheese at his face. 

The blonde began pacing and talking out loud at once. "So either I'm crazy or Marinette, Ladybug, whoever, likes me?" Adrien asked out loud, not expecting an answer from anyone. "Well seeing as how you know they are the same person, I would just go with Marinette." Plagg said, his face stuffed with cheese. "But that's the thing, there is no way that Ladybug is into me. She had to have been dreaming, asleep. Yeah that's it." He continued pacing but was unsure of himself even with his thoughts. "But she said my name... So she knew I was there. Ugh I still can't believe Marinette is Ladybug. Maybe that will make approaching her in my regular identity easier... And she had to know it was me because my ring went off!" 

Plagg looked up from stuffing his face to actually talk, "maybe you should tell her when you talk to her as Chat Noir about tonight. If you have the balls to do it that is." Plagg snickered. "Whatever..." Adrien said, and didn't vocalize his next though.' Hopefully we can do it again. That was amazing, and maybe I could actually kiss her.' He went into the bathroom just so he was away from the annoying kwami, and melted against the wall, sitting on the floor as he was on cloud nine. 

But one thing he felt that he had hardly felt before came when he thought of Marinette's body so close, her long legs coming dangerously near his groin, him imagining her soft plump lips kissing him breathless, the way she moaned his name with her sleepy voice that made him shiver. The feeling shot straight to his groin, and he had a massive blush with the heat creeping up on him, and the butterflies very apparent at the slightest idea of him pinning the blue haired girl to her bed and having his way with her.

Lust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all of you who have been sticking around with me so far, it is only gonna get more interesting from here. ;)
> 
> The chapters keep getting longer and longer, I swear I am not trying to do that on purpose, just kinda happens.
> 
> Next chapter is coming soon, just trying to make sure I'm at least one chapter ahead before posting.


	5. Why do You Say You Want Me Then Tell Me "I'm Not Coming In?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can tell (if you noticed I changed the tags), Alya makes appearance this chapter! And Nino will be coming soon. Those two working together on something mischievous, I just could not resist having that happen in this story, especially since it will help Adrien and Marinette. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Alya, I need to talk to you.” Marinette said to Alya through her cell phone against her ear. “Okay girl, let me come over, be there in five.” 

When Alya said that she would be at Marinette’s place in five minutes, she didn’t believe her. Truth be told, Alya lived further then five minutes away, so she was genuinely surprised when she showed up at her doorstep, out of breath and hunched over. “What did you run a marathon before getting here?” She laughed at her energetic friend. “I was scouting for some Ladybug exclusives but with no luck.” Aya sighed, following Marinette into her kitchen. “Water?” She offered. “Yes please.” 

Alya took the glass of water with her as they went up to Marinette’s room. “So, hypothetical question…” Marinette sat at her desk chair as Alya sat on her bed. “Let’s say a girl has a crush on a guy, and nothing happened between them. But then another guy came along out of the blue that she never thought she would fall for, but has, at least she think she has but she isn’t sure. And let’s just say the first guy has now asked her out AFTER she fell for the second guy. What should she do?” The blue haired girl’s expression said nothing but exhaustion, because explaining the situation out loud sounded so much more complicated then she previously thought. 

Alya was speechless for a minute. She was taking in all that Marinette said, but even then she was still wide eyed. “First off, what kind of friends do you have? Because whoever this really is about this girl needs to get her priorities straight.” The brunette laughed, “but my advice would be, just go with what’s in her heart. If she isn’t sure if she likes the second guy maybe something just happened that confused her for a minute. She is the only one in her heart who should truly know who to choose.” The girl with the glasses smiled, and Marinette let go of a breath she didn’t realize she was holding. “That’s… True. Thank you Alya that is amazing advice.” 

Marinette smiled, and her mind started to wander on what her decision would be. ‘Adrien should be the one that I choose. Besides, I already told him yes to the da-hang out. Not a date.’ Marinette realized something in her own thoughts. “But it could lead to something more.” She contemplated. “What could lead to something more? Can you tell me who this is REALLY about Mari?” Marinate cursed at herself in her head. “I said that out loud, didn’t I?” She covered her mouth with her hand. "Yes, now spill." Marinette took a deep breath. 'How am I supposed to tell Alya without telling her the other guy is Chat?' She paused, Alya took a drink of her water while she waited. 

"Adrien... Adrien is the one that asked me out." Alya did a spit take, and let's just say, Marinette was no longer dry in the process. 

"Well, guess I should have waited until you finished drinking your water." She giggled, and got up to change. "I'm gonna change, be right back." She got up and looked in her bureau for something dry to wear. 'Great,' she though, 'all I have is sweats. That and this dress that is waaay too inappropriate for Adrien coming over later.' She chose the sweats, hoping he wouldn't care. She walked to the bathroom and proceeded to change as Alya talked to her through the door. "So I wanna hear the rest of this story, now." The fiery brunette demanded. 

"Fine, fine." Marinette said as she wiggled on a pair of yoga pants. So she proceeded to tell her all about how she started falling for a guy, which she mentioned didn't want to tell her who it was. But then she saw Adrien in the park and how weird he was acting and then he asked her to play video games with him. She made sure to mention that it wasn't quite a "date" but she still really wanted to hang out with him. "So if you still have feelings for Adrien, what happened with the other guy that brought this about?" Marinette stepped out of the bathroom in her comfy, and dry, clothes. "That's the thing, let's just say I was, telling him about how pathetic I am around Adrien and I hung my head and the next thing I knew he was hugging me and comforting me and..." She started blushing, "I really, really liked it." She looked away, grinning. 

"Oh boy, this is worse then I thought." Her mind wandered again. ‘But the way I fantasized about Chat, that was so intense and I could only imagine the sparks between us if we would have actually kissed.’ The blue eye heroine started daydreaming again, but stopped herself. ’No, it wasn’t real, it couldn’t have been real. I was just tired, that’s all. Besides, how would Chat like me back as Marinette? He does like me as Ladybug but that’s… Well Ladybug.’ 

"And I know it wouldn't be so bad but... I... I may have..." Marinette blushed harder, thinking on her fantasizing with Chat Noir. "What girl?! Tell me!" Alya scooted off the bed slightly, leaning in anticipation. Marinette glanced at the clock, doing a double take at the time. "Oh shoot you gotta go! Adrien will be here any minute!" Marinette ran to grab her shoes, pushing Alya out the door. The brunette said a quick "bye" to the worrying blunette's parents before leaving. 

~ ~ ~

Adrien was pacing for five minutes, Plagg was getting dizzy just watching him. He checked his watch. 

Make it ten minutes.

And he only had a few minutes before Marinette would be expecting him. He finally stopped in the middle of the room, sitting on his couch because he discovered he was dizzy. He picked up his sneakers, pulled them on, called Plagg to fly in his shirt, and went out the door before he could talk himself out of it. 

Adrien was walking to Marinette's bakery/home with his thoughts running a million miles a minute. 'What if she changes her mind and cancels last minute? What if she misread this as a date? Am I sending mixed signals? Do I even want it to be a date?' He was shocked out of his inner interrogation when he heard his phone go off in his pocket. He unlocked his screen to see an actual text from Marinette. 

We still on for today? 

He read as he approached her door, he didn't even respond when he knocked. 

Marinette heard the light knock on her door and panicked. A wave of nervousness shot through her and went straight to her stomach. She hated how badly she got butterflies when she merely had a thought about seeing Adrien. Now, knowing he was within that close proximity of her made her twice as nervous. 'Get it together Marinette.' She said to herself, following by a "I got it!" At her parents. 

Adrien heard her small voice as she said she would get the door, and he felt butterflies he didn't even realize he had when she swung open the door, a nervous grin plastered on her face, that was the first thing he noticed, grinning back. The next thing he noticed was what she was wearing. 

Sweats.

And he'll be damned if he was ever turned on by sweats before, he was now. He unintentionally eyed the girl up and down, appreciating every inch of her body. Marinette's top was loose, short sleeved and cropped, showing her belly button just slightly with her arm still attached to the door, holding it open and letting the orange garment ride up. Her pants covered the remainder of her stomach, grey and loose fitting as well, stopping just below her knee. He loved the small amount of extra leg she was showing, since she wore the same pants every day, he loved these for their uniqueness. It took everything he had not to barge right in and pin her against the nearest wall. He bit his lip, fighting back the urges his body so desperately wanted. Although he couldn't fight the bulge in his jeans. 'What I wouldn't do to get my hands in those pants...' He thought before stopping himself. Teenage hormones, they could be a bitch sometimes.

By the time the blonde met the sapphire eyes again, Marinette was blushing. "W-would you like to come in?" Marinette patiently waited for him to look her in the eye, 'guess he is still how he was on Saturday.' She thought. She watched him hesitate, then a flicker of recognition appeared on his face. "Actually, no. I'm not coming in. Sorry I have this fashion thing my dad is forcing me into. He just sprung it on me and I tried to get out of it but I can't. I was already heading to your place before he called me so I thought I would just tell you in person." It all spilled out of him so quickly he barely had a chance to catch his breath. 

She processed what he said carefully before sounding too disappointed. "Oh okay, I get it. M-maybe another time?" She asked, and Marinette was surprised with a quick, "yeah," followed by him rubbing the back of his neck again. Marinette noticed Adrien's shirt ride up, something that she didn't notice last time they talked and he did the same action. She saw the tiniest fraction of exposed skin on the blonde's stomach, and boy did it bother her. It also didn't help that he was bitting his lip. 'Damn does he look, yummy.' "Call you l-later Marinette." He said, and she shut the door. 

~ ~ ~

Marinette ran back upstairs to her room, completely ignoring her parents when they tried to question why Adrien wasn't joining her. “Do you need to talk Marinette?” Tikki appeared from her hiding place, ready to hear her super heroine friend rant about Adrien, instead she received a surprising, “no, I think I just want to be alone to think, is that okay?” Tikki understood and flew away, leaving Marinette alone in her room. Truth be told, she did just wanted to climb into bed and think. She didn’t want to deal with telling anyone what she was really feeling. 

‘Why do you say you want me then tell me "I'm not coming in”?’ Marinate thought. She clung to the memory of Adrien acting so shy around her. Stuttering, shifting his eyes away from her, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. That tiny piece of skin on his stomach that showed when Adrien rubbed his neck flashed in Marinette’s mind, and she remembered seeing his jeans slightly peaked. ‘Wait… Was he… Turned on at the sight of me?’ She thought, baffled at the idea. She had never thought of Adrien that way before, in a sexual way.  But, now that the shy girl really had time to think about it, all the small little things he had been doing the last few days had began making her flustered.

Just not in the way she usually got. 

Something about remembering him bitting his lip as the blonde not-so-subtly checked her out. The sapphire eyes seeing this and just thinking he was surprised at what she was wearing, ‘oh he was surprised alright.’ And her brain shifted as she connected a few dots in her head. ‘So if he, got hard, so to speak, at the thought of me, he must like me more then a friend right?’

She had the epiphany hit her like a freight train, ‘maybe he was acting that way because he is like me when he… Is around someone he likes.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it looks like the way it's been happening I'll keep posting once a week unless I actually get more caught up. So far I'm about one and a half chapters ahead which is a little behind schedule for what I want. If I can I'll post another one this week. But that's a big if. Please stay for more if you have been enjoying it! Next chapter, things happen. ;)


	6. Baby, Just Come on In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll ain't ready for the amount of sin in this chapter. ;)

Ladybug and Chat Noir had their first battle in a few days on Saturday night, late. She wasn’t sure if she was happy to fight crime (her favorite way to forget everything and just fight) or unsure of herself because of Chat Noir. She wanted to tell Chat Noir what she had been feeling, and, more specifically, thinking. But she couldn't get herself to admit to it. 

"Hey Ladybug, could I talk to you?" She froze, on her way to tiptoeing away from Chat, but he caught her, of course. She turned around, feeling exposed to Chat. She was almost certain he could read her scared expression as Marinette instead of Ladybug. She tried to shake off the feeling, but it consumed her. 

"Could you stop looking at me like that?" The heroine blurted out. Even after she said it she regretted it. He looked hurt, then surprised. Chat reached a hand out to her, and Ladybug scooted back. "My Lady, did I do something wrong?" Ladybug didn't know what to say. Yes, she was pulling back from the caring cat. Yes, she wasn't completely comfortable with him right now, verbally or physically. Yes, it was because she was thinking about spooning with his long arms wrapped around her, his warm body pressed into her back... 'Snap out of it Marinette!' 

"N-no, YOU didn't do anything wrong. This is all me." She sighed, looking at him and finally noticing how much space was between the two. Chat Noir still looked confused, he tilted his head to the right, and she explained further. "I just... Need some space to figure things out, don't worry about it kitty." She said, and pulled the most fake smile she had ever plastered on her face. 

Chat Noir sighed, and started walking away. "Okay, I understand. Just know I'll always be here for you Mari- I mean, Bugaboo." He stopped, looking over his shoulder for one last look at Marinette. "I bet she is upset that I ditched on our date today… Now what do I do?" And he jumped into the Paris night. 

~ ~ ~ 

Marinette was confused. Confused because she could have swore she heard Chat Noir say something about a date. She also could have swore she heard him almost say her real name, before stopping himself and saying “Bugaboo” instead. The blue haired girl tried to blame it on the fact that she was tired considering how late at night it was—almost an hour past midnight by this point—but she was certain of what she heard. The crisp Parisian night wind made her almost completely awake before she climbed back into her room, where the gears in her head were moving while tucked in and ready for sleep to kick in.

But it wouldn’t come.

Try as she might, she could not stop thinking about Adrien. She wanted, badly, to know if she was right in what she was thinking. ‘The only way he would know that I’m Ladybug and know about our date. Not a d… You know what, fuck it. A date.’ She threw her hands up, ‘and he said today, there is no way Chat Noir could know specific details about my personal life unless he was Adrien.’ Marionette’s eyes shot open, not realizing she closed them in the first place. ‘Oh my God, Adrien is Chat Noir. Chat Noir is Adrien. And that means, he knows I’m Ladybug…’ 

And then all Marinette could think about was Adrien. Her mind went to the reoccurring dream of her with Chat Noir, and realized that it could have been Adrien, which made her face bright red. She almost couldn’t believe the boy she thought was so sweet and nice was that snarky little shit. But then she also reminded herself of the similarities, how they had the same flowing blonde locks, the same piercing green eyes, and the same body. She remembered Adrien’s hard on at her doorstep, and all she could think of was what might have happened if he came in. 

~ ~ ~

‘Baby… Just come on in.’ Adrien imagined the most sinful smirk on the shy girl that had been in the back of his mind for days. In his head, the amount of scenarios that he had thought of what might have happened earlier that day had flooded his brain. This one in particular had Adrien bitting his lip and quickly turning him on. He gripped the sheets of his bed he was currently laying in, refusing to jerk off to thoughts of Marinette because he felt it was wrong. But his body was saying yes and it didn’t help that the dream scenarios kept coming. 

Adrien entered Marinette’s door, spinning around and immediately and pushing her into the now closed door. Completely ignoring even the idea of her parents being home, he wrapped his arms around her waist, looking deep into her cerulean eyes before capturing her lips with his own. He imagined her not hesitating in the least bit, immediately kissing him back with full force. The blonde would not hesitate to capture Marinette’s lower lip between his teeth, slipping his tongue between her lips as he ground his ragging boner against her. He could almost hear the blunette moan his name, tugging his shirt up and off his torso. 

He gave in. Adrien’s fantasies were only making matters worse, and he couldn’t deny himself anymore. He ran his hand down his shirtless chest, under his boxer briefs, and started squeezing his dick. A breathy moan escaped his lips, and he saw Marinette in the back of his head, her smaller fingers massaging his member instead of himself. He could practically see her lower her pretty little mouth and start mouth fucking him. He squeezed harder and ran his hand up at the thought, whimpering and a small “Marinette” escaping his lips.

~ ~ ~ 

Marinette couldn’t help but see Chat Noir, and everything in her being was seeing him on top of her on her bed, kissing her hard and fast and sloppy. She could practically feel his latex fingers groping her chest under her loose fitting shirt, glad she was not wearing a bra so she could have easier access to her nipples. She glided her other hand lower and lower until she ran a finger over her clit. Her head pushed into the pillow as she arched her back with the sensation of her fingers on herself. Marinette rarely touched herself, so this was almost new territory. 

In her head the shy girl saw Chat Noir take off his mask, zipping down his front zipper to expose his chest down to his underwear. She would watch as he pulled down his boxer briefs—for some reason she thought he would wear boxer briefs—exposing his member and pushing hard into her plush walls. She experimentally pushed her finger inside of herself, moaning out at the sudden pleasure coursing through her. The blue haired girl bit her lip, almost forgetting her parents were in the house. 

Marinette pulled her finger out before immediately thrusting back in, holding back a scream with her bitting her lip so hard it might start bleeding. Adrien was cork screwing himself at the image of a very lewd Marinette, wearing practically nothing and sucking on his cock as he stared into the cerulean eyes looking directly at him as she licked. He was working his hand faster and faster, quickly coming close to exploding all over his blanket.

“Adrien!” “Mari!” Both shouted as they reached their highs at the same time. All unaware of the fact that the other was doing the same thing at the same time. Both Adrien and Marinette fell asleep not long after, breathless at the orgasm they experienced thinking of one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow so you weren't ready for that huh? Sorry I took so long to update, I'm out of town and I finally found time to sit down, write another chapter, and post this. I'm SUPER excited for chapter 7, I just finished it and I came about so nicely and I just can't wait for the reaction. I need to get to chapter 8 so I'm ahead of all of you! Thanks again for reading, next chapter is a looong one. XD


	7. ’Cause Every Time I'm With You, I Go Into a Zone

“Ugh, damn.” The blonde woke up after having probably the most lewd wet dream he could possibly imagine. After the previous night he spent jerking off, which he tried his damnedest to not do but ultimately gave in, he doubted if he could ever go back to how things were with Marinette. ‘Anytime I’m alone I can’t help thinking about her. But as much as I want her, I need to sort things out first. Starting with having a do-over for our hang out. And I need to find a way to talk to her about her being Ladybug, because I want to tell her that I’m Chat Noir.’ 

Adrien got out of bed and got ready for the school day ahead of him.

~ ~ ~

Marinette wasn’t completely sure what she should be thinking. But here she was, going to class on Monday, feeling completely normal and having not one thought cross her brain of the previous Saturday night, not even Saturday afternoon.

Heck, not even the past two weeks. 

For some reason, school Marinette decided to come into play at just the right time. She was blissfully ignorant of the fact that she was having boy drama in her life. She usually used Ladybug as an escape from school, boys, and just anything that weighed her down. She felt practically weightless as she made her way through the beautiful city she was so ecstatic to live in. She sat with her desk partner-in-crime Alya, and began chatting. 

“So…?” Alya said, not even starting with an introduction like most people. But, this was her best friend, so she didn’t care. “So…?” She mirrored, taking her pencil and papers out of her backpack. “What happened…? You know…” And she took notice of the glasses wearing girl shifting her eyes not-so-subtly towards Adrien below them. “You know… What exactly?” Said Marinette. Now she was just messing with her. 

"I swear if you make me shout out what I am gonna say and let the whole class stare at us, that's your call. But you better tell me the details or I swear the holy man himself I will slap you." Alya said in a whisper, and Marinette went wide eyed at her. Then she just started laughing. "I... I can't!" She was giggling so hard she couldn't talk. 

"Okay, fine. But it's nothing interesting." 

~ ~ ~ 

"I seriously doubt it's 'nothing interesting' dude." Said Nino, talking to Adrien at the exact same time as Alya was to Marinette. "Okay okay. So I went to her place..." And then Nino leaned in on his elbows as Adrien continued, "and when I got to her door she..." The blonde, for the life of him, could not get himself to tell Nino of all people--even if he was his best friend--that he GOT OFF to just seeing Marinette and letting his imagination fill in the rest. "Hello? What did she do?"  Nino asked, waving in front of his friend’s face and Adrien quickly recovered from his awkward pause. 

~ ~ ~ 

"He bailed on me. Said he had work his dad gave him last minute." Marinette said, making sure to fail to mention the parts about him checking her out, and other things. Alya groaned, shooting daggers at the back of Adrien's head. "Really, that's it?" Marinette bit her lip before responding, "that's it." She lied right through her teeth, but she decided to spare the details. "And the thought never even occurred to you that he might have made that up because he chickened out?" 

"Well, Adrien never lies to me. So if he says that's what happened then I trust him. But it sounds like he still wanted to hang out." 

~ ~ ~

"I just feel like crap for lying to her, but I chickened out and I need to fix it." Adrien said, his face now in his crossed arms. “Of course you do bro, I hate to see you all mopey like this.” Nino joked, patting Adrien on the shoulder. 

Not even a second later, Nino snickered. Not because he was amused with what was happening with Adrien, but because he had a “brilliant-beyond-brilliant idea”, as he would say. He scribbled something quickly down on a piece of note paper before class started, folded it up, and threw it up Alya's way. 

 

When Alya and Marinette stopped talking, Alya noticed the note plop in front of her. She unfolded it, almost stopping to show Marinette before quickly folding it back up and shoving it into her bag as soon as she was done reading it. She looked at the back of Nino’s head, he turned to face her, and—with a nod and a shit eating grin—said, “I’m in.” 

~ ~ ~ 

Adrien wasn’t sure what was going on between Nino and Alya. All he knew is he could have swore he saw them sitting together during lunch talking and giggling. They were obviously trying to keep a secret, and when he and Marinette ran into each other (unintentionally and quite literally, I might ad) it was because they were looking at them a few tables away carrying their lunches. They locked eyes, and the blonde couldn’t tear away his eyes for the life of him. He hadn’t realized how much he had actually been thinking about her until he was that close to her. 

“Got any idea what’s going on with those two?” He said, pulling away to shift his eyes back to the glasses-wearing Alya and headphones-wearing Nino, the two now pulled apart and looking in opposite directions. “Hey, I could have swore they were just…” Adrien trailed off and allowed Marinette to finish his sentence. “I know right? Like I saw it too. A second ago they were just talking and giggling. One would almost think they are… Dating.” Adrien noticed her hesitation, and he didn’t blame her really, he would never think those two would actually get together, ‘not on their own that is.’ 

“Well do you wanna interrogate them or eat lunch?” Adrien said in a joking manner, and Marinette didn’t hesitate to sit. “Let’s eat!” 

~ ~ ~ 

“Okay, so after school. You know what to do?” The brunette said. “Yeah, and I will definitely make sure he’s there, I got it.” As soon as the two were done confirming their plans, Marinette and Adrien walked up on Nino and Alya, trying their damnedest to not look suspicious. 

~ ~ ~ 

When Adrien and Nino finished their last class, Nino immediately went with Adrien to his gym locker. Making sure to continue rambling on and Adrien failing to notice him occasionally looking over his shoulder. “Dude, dude. I’m sorry but can you stop talking please? I gotta go get changed for fencing. See you tomorrow?” Nino hesitantly stopped himself, and backed away. “Alright, later dude. Sorry for rambling.” And Nino bolted out the door. 

Adrien pulled his fencing gear out of his locker and dropped it onto the bench, shutting the door that he left Plagg inside to sleep. Even though Adrien was the first one there he thought he might as well get ready and warm up. He pulled his fencing clothes out and tugged his shirt over his head as he began changing his clothes. Not even a second later a body crashed into his, knocking him against the hard metal doors of the lockers with the other body still weighing down on him. He almost yelled at whatever jerk just body slammed him, but he saw blue hair and froze. 

‘Marinette…’ Even he couldn’t get a word out. His mind ran faster than he could process what was happening in front of him. ‘What the hell is Marinette doing in the boys locker room? More importantly, why the hell does she have a blindfold on?!’ He couldn’t find himself to push her off, no matter how awkward this might be when she realizes that it was his chest her head was perched on. When he realized that, Adrien’s cheeks started burning profusely. So he waited. Waited for her to say something or ask a question or wonder who it was beneath her. 

“ALYA, WHAT THE F…?” He assumed she was about to say the f word, but stopped when she went to reach up to take off the blind fold, and managed to brush her hand well across Adrien’s chest. The blonde watched as she slowed her movement as everything was slowly setting in. She came to a stop, Adrien’s instincts taking over and holding her wrist as he slid the blind fold off for her. 

He watched her eyes blink slowly, adjusting to the light. He stared into those beautiful sapphire eyes, grinning before following up with an unexpected, “Now now, my lady. Watch your language.” Adrien purred, completely ignoring the fact that he just basically told her that he was Chat Noir and that he knew she was Ladybug. 

“I-I’m sorry Adrien. I just… Body slammed you into the lockers, didn’t I?” She looked away, unable to escape Adrien’s tight grip on her. He was fully aware of how little-to-no space there was between them, but he would hate to admit he loved it as much as he did. He noticed Marinette subconsciously place her other hand on his bare chest for balance. “Yeah, but it’s fine.” He whispered, his hand he used to pull off the cloth covering her eyes now being placed around her waist. 

‘Adrien, you need to stop yourself before you go too far.’ He told himself, but still watched as her cheeks pinked at his action. As much as he tried to stop himself, every fiber in his being was screaming ‘yes’. So he followed his desires and let go of her right wrist, placing his fingers under her chin to force her to look into his eyes. He nibbled on his lip, unsure of what to do next.

“I want you.” Was all he let himself say. He felt Marinette’s heart racing, or maybe it was his own, he couldn’t tell. There was no sound but their slow breathing in the entire room. Ever so slowly Adrien leaned his head toward’s the small lips he longed desperately to kiss, letting his eyes close. He felt her meet him half way, touching his lips lightly as possible against the girl he held. Adrien wasn’t sure if he should put more pressure into the kiss, but as soon as he felt Marinette move her hands to trace his exposed flesh and wrap around his neck, he snaked his other hand around his waist, pulling her as close as physically possible. 

Adrien let his lips move in rhythm with hers, a slight amount of pressure turned into something more. Both were trying to get closer to one another even though it was almost impossible. He was pulling desperately at the shirt covering her waist, needing to feel her skin as he held her. He felt her small hands in his blonde locks, tugging and massaging strands as she kissed him back. It took everything in Adrien not to pick her up by the thighs and take her right there on the bench or against the lockers. 

Adrien’s ears caught the sound of the locker room doors opening, and reluctantly pushed her away. She looked at him with a puzzled expression before he explained in a whisper, “someone’s coming. Better leave before you get caught in the boys locker room.” He noticed she hesitated, but luckily not everything was negative about getting interrupted. Alya ran in. “Sorry to break this up lovebirds, but looks like the other guys are here for fencing practice.” Aya grabbed Marinette’s wrist and pulled her towards the doors. She only looked at Adrien as she was drug out. He chose not to say anything, just instead hold up his fingers in the shape of a phone up to his hear, mouthing “call me” followed by a wink. 

~ ~ ~ 

When Marinette got home, her heart was beating too fast for her liking and she couldn’t breathe. She slammed her bedroom door shut and collapsed on her bed. All of the drama she was unintentionally pushing away was clouding her thoughts, and all she could think was two things, ‘Adrien wants me,’ and ‘Oh my God Adrien is Chat Noir.’ The thought never even occurred to her that Adrien could like Marinette only because she was Ladybug, because she was too focused on, other things that happened over the course of the past few weeks. And Adrien didn’t even think about her hearing his accidental slip up and getting mad, until now. 

She wasn’t sure what she should do. “Call him like he said? Let him come to me? Tell him I’m Ladybug to see how he reacts? Hell does he still even want me, or was he just doing that because I’m Ladybug? Ugh Adrien.” Marinette threw her head back in defeat.   
Tikki flew out and hovered over Marinette’s face, smirking. “I mean, I think you should wait to see what happens Marinette.” Tikki paused, “but are you gonna keep pretending like I don’t know what happened the other night? I mean, it’s nothing I haven’t seen already, but a warning could have been nice before I flew out to see how you were and you were doing… That…” The bluenette’s cheeks burned at the idea that Tikki saw her masturbating the other night. 

“S-sorry Tikki. But I appreciate you giving me advice. It won’t happen again.”

~ ~ ~

“Oh… Uh, you saw that?” Adrien said sheepishly. Plagg nodded, wincing at the thought. “I mean, you were saying her name, so it was hard not to at least HEAR it.” Plagg shook his head, changing the subject, “But anyway, if you ask me I think you should be the one to go to her since you started this mess.” Plagg was chomping on a piece of camembert cheese, trying to give Adrien advice. “I don’t know, I just can’t help it Plagg. It’s like, every time I'm with Marinette, I go into a zone. Like I can’t control myself.” Adrien sighed, staring up at the high ceiling above his bed. 

‘I should have known the day would come where someone would find out I was Chat Noir.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated in almost two weeks. I have been having quite the hectic week since I got back from vacation but that's no excuse. I did make sure this one was an extra long one just for you guys. Honestly I think this chapter is my favorite so far, I am in love with the fluff. 
> 
> Honestly I need to be working on this more, I haven't at all this past week but I will make sure to get on it right away. Thanks for reading! :)


	8. I Remember All The Places You Wanna Go

He didn’t know why, but for some reason Marinette was avoiding him like the plague. Adrien just wanted to talk, nothing more then that, but he would do the same thing if he was her after what happened in the locker room. 

“You have to tell me what happened dude. Alya told me she found Marinette in the boys locker room with you?” Nino said. “Honestly dude, I think both you and Alya are telling a whole host of lies. Don’t act like we didn’t see you two talking and giggling together.” Adrien gave Nino a smirk. ‘BUSTED.’ He thought. 

“Okay fine, but don’t hate me…” Nino winced, ready for the blonde’s reaction before he even said anything, and let it fly. “So Alya and I might have devised a plan to lock you two in a room together so you would talk or get together or SOMETHING because honestly you cannot do anything on your own.” His eyes were closed so he failed to see his best friend looked shocked then start laughing out loud, regardless of the students around them. “You think WE can’t do anything on our own? Dude, have you even realized how perfect you and Alya are? And you won’t even acknowledge the fact that you obviously like each other.” 

Nino, after opening his eyes, reacted in a way that Adrien completely expected. His eyes stared intently at Adrien, then looked at Alya across the room, then back to Adrien. 

~ ~ ~ 

“You think… Me and… You’re shitting me.” The glasses-wearing girl said, and Marinette simply nodded. “You bet I’m serious.” She grinned, and Alya shook her head. “That’s not the point right now, what is the point is that you need to tell me if our plan worked and you and Adrien are finally together.” She looked curiously into the sapphire eyes. No matter how hard she tried to stall or not tell her, Alya would not let her, so she told her everything. 

“So after you not-so-subtly shoved me into the boys locker room blindfolded, I hit Adrien and knocked him against the lockers unintentionally only to be surprised by the fact that he was shirtless. So seriously, thanks for the timing dude. I died of embarrassment because I almost cursed like a sailor at you right in front of him.” Aya winced, and quickly spoke, “sorry but seriously, keep going.” She encouraged Marinette, and she continued… 

~ ~ ~ 

“So I took her blindfold off, and seriously dude, why the blindfold? But by then she realized I was… Lacking of clothes, for better word. And then…” He winced at the next part he almost said. Even to himself it sounded very dumb. ‘I can’t believe I literally told her I wanted her. I swear I’m an idiot!’ and proceeded to face palm himself. Nino just looked confused, and waited for him to continue. “I told her I wanted her, and kissed her. Or she kissed me, or… Honestly I’m not even sure, it was like a meet half way kind of deal.” He thought about how he actually might not have been imagining her leaning toward him just as he was. ‘I remember all the places you wanna go… And I want you but I just don’t know how to have you.’ Adrien was unintentionally fabricating a poem in the back of his head when he heard Nino speak again.

“And then…?” Said Nino. 

“And nothing. You aren’t getting any more then that. But I will say we have a do-over for our hang out this weekend.” Marinette smiled, and Alya beamed with excitement. 

“Alright, well that’s a start.” 

~ ~ ~ 

After another successful day of school and trying her damnedest to avoid Adrien, she found she still couldn’t even do that. Another villain decided to come appear at the very end of the school day. Marinette was able to escape quickly, along with almost the entire classroom as the villain crashed through the window ready to fight Ladybug. She swung her yoyo as a sign to show how ready she was, but before she managed to get one hit on the he-villain, she spotted someone moving in the corner of her eye. 

“Adrien!” She shouted, noticing the villain moving to hit the now crouching Adrien hidden behind a desk. She took no time to break out her signature lucky charm. He swung at the blonde, his reflexes just quick enough to miss the large crow bar looking item falling towards his head. Adrien grabbed it, flinging it over his shoulder and causing the man to flip in the air and fall flat on his back, crashing into a desk and causing it to break under his weight. As he stumbled back up on his feet, Ladybug—using a peculiarly-large butterfly net that her lucky charm provided—caught the villain by the head and arms, grabbing the akuma trapped in an item in his pocket. 

She released the akuma, with her signature “bye bye little butterfly,” followed by a “lucky charm!” She then ran over to Adrien, now laying on the floor in exhaustion. “If I didn’t know any better, I would say you are a certain cat sidekick I know. Those reflexes are pretty good, but not like mine.” She offered a hand after her banter with Adrien, and he grabbed it, instead of using it to hoist himself up, he pulled her down. “Good reflexes you say?” She simply let herself lay on the carpeted floor, laughing next to Adrien. 

“It amazes me how you and him… Nevermind.” She looked into the familiar brilliant green eyes she loved as Marinette. They kept that way for a few moments, Adrien not daring to say a word, just looking at his lady and classmate. Ladybug choosing not to question him any further, realizing that most likely something or someone could happen to interrupt them. Both on their backs, they felt this magnetic connection even the mask she was wearing could not change. Before either realized, their bodies were closer together, until Ladybug’s miraculous went off and they instantly broke apart. 

“Sorry, and I’m glad you are alright since last time I saw you Adrien.” And with that, she ran off to change back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was kind of a filler, unless you are a huge Ladrien shipper. Next chapter gets a little more interesting, promise ;)


	9. Take Me All The Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut, smut, smut, smutity, smut, smut. (Yes that means it's a warning for smut. Hope you sinners enjoy :3)

Marinette was probably more nervous then she was letting herself believe. Here it was, the day the two were finally going to meet, and she couldn’t help but feel like after that kiss that it was supposed to be a date. She wanted it to be a date, more than anything, but Adrien never really said it was and she didn’t want to assume anything. 

She felt bad for avoiding him this whole week. But Marinette knew if she tried to talk to him at school it would be difficult considering other people could hear. That was the last thing she wanted since she would eventually talk to him about the whole Chat Noir business. So here she was, getting ready to go to Adrien’s place, in the same comfortable outfit that she was in last week. 

While heading out the door she was stopped by her parents. “Where ya going honey?” Her Mom asked and Marinette froze in surprise, “Just to Alya’s, I’ll be back by curfew.” Marinate squeaked. The bluenette took a sigh of relief, greatful that she wasn’t looking directly at her parents because she knew if they saw her face they would tell that she was lying. “Alright, just be back by then. Love you.” Her Dad said in response, and she waved as she walked out the door. 

On the way to Adrien’s mansion of a house, Marinette stopped at the park to go to the bathroom, but not for the reason one would think. She fished in her bag for a set of clothes she changed into. ‘As great and comfortable as sweat pants are, I need to be in something worth seeing for Adrien,’ she thought as she changed, threw a jacket on, and put the previous outfit into her backpack. As she started walking she made sure to call Alya. 

"Hey girl! What's up?" Said Alya in her usually cheerful tone of voice. "Hey... Umm, I'm gonna ask you for a huge favor but you have to promise me not to ask." Marinette said, as kids ran by her on a usually busy Friday evening at the park. "Okay...? But no promises." Alya questioned. Marinette sucked in a breath and told her. "If anyone asks I'm at your place tonight, and I promise I will tell you more later. But if you need to know where I will actually be... With Adrien." She said in a whisper, although she wasn't really sure why, it's not like her parents could hear. "I will do you this solid but you HAVE to tell me the juicy details tomorrow." Alya snickered. 

The bluenette simply sighed, with a failed attempt at a defensive explination. "But we're not...! You know what, fine. Just as long as it's nothing detailed. Thanks, I owe you." Marinette said, and with a quick "bye", she hung up with Alya. 'I don't even know why I am trying to keep this such a secret, but if anything does happen with Adrien, I don't want my parents knowing.' She told herself, dreading the conversation that will end up being had with Alya later. 'Who does she think I am? Like I'm gonna go and seduce Adrien... Not gonna happen.' 

But, even when she thought it, she knew it was a lie. 

~ ~ ~

When she stood at the front gate and rang the buzzer, she still was in awe at the place. She heard someone pick up, probably Nathalie, which she has heard from Adrien is the assistant to him and his father. "Who's there?" She heard abruptly through the speaker. "Hi, um..." And then she heard Adrien's sweet voice through the speaker. "Sorry about that Marinette, come on up." And as soon as he said it the gate swung wide open for her. She walked through the threshold and found her way up the stairs. 

Before she started looking into each room to find his, she bumped into Adrien finally. The butterflies in her stomach got worse the second she stared into those beautiful green emeralds he called his eyes. He was checking her out again, but not in a sexual way, but the fact that she was wearing a dress, so her legs were completely exposed to the warm weather outside. He was admiring the way she looked, even if the dress was completely covered by the jacket she wore. 

The jacket itself, he thought, was really cute. Long sleeved, red with black buttons, and a flared bottom that almost looked like a short skirt. And everything had a black lace trim to tie it all together. Her creamy white legs ended with some black booties with a tiny heel. 'She looks so good in black and red, probably another reason why I can believe she's Ladybug.' 

"S-sorry, I didn't mean to be checking you out. But you look really great." He said with a smile, and if Marinette wasn't already blushing, she was now. "T-thanks A-drien. So do you." He had on a lot less clothing on then she was used to, not that she minded at all. Adrien wore a green tank top with some tan shorts, both items she admired for how comfortable they looked but still made his body look the way it did. 

“So may I take your coat?” The blonde asked, and Marinette practically melted at how adorable and gentlemanly he was being. She turned away from him to take it off, following with a “yes sir.” When she fumbled in popping all the buttons open and finally started pulling it off, he helped her and hung it up in his closet before closing the door to his room. When she finally saw him turn around and look at her, he looked baffled. But as soon as it passed his green eyes, it disappeared. She was surprised herself that Adrien never said a comment, but she dismissed it. 

Marinette sat on Adrien’s bed, admiring the vastness of his room and how it looked. “So… Want to… play video g-games or something?” Adrien suggested, but his now dry mouth made it very difficult to talk to Marinette at all. She seemed to notice, and she really wanted to mess with him, so she did. She slowly got up, bending over to take off her shoes, all fully aware of the fact that her “waaay too inappropriate for Adrien coming over” dress was now clinging to her body and showing off her ass as it rode up. 

When she got her shoes off, she looked up and almost giggled. Adrien was bitting his lip so hard she would bet it would start bleeding if she kept it up, but she did anyway. “I… Hope it’s okay that I take off my shoes…” She paused, making sure to purr out his name. “Adrien.” She stood straight again, and she saw him swallow, hell she practically HEARD him swallow. He watched her return to her seat on the bed, before realizing he hadn’t responded to her comment. “Oh.. Um, n-no, it’s quite a-alright.”

“You have quite the room here.” She said, letting her hand run from her neck down her chest as she fell back onto the comforter, sighing and looking over at Adrien across the room. She noticed he was slowly getting closer. “I hope you don’t mind if I… Get comfortable.” And then she did something she knew would take him over the edge. Marinette hiked her legs up on the bed, so her knees were bent and she could open her legs, she let her fingers with a feather light touch run down her thigh and finally, for good measure, she arched her back and let out a soft moan, clutching the sheets with her other hand. “I would love to play with you.”

Marinette wasn’t sure where this lewd behavior was coming from, but she was enjoying it. She reviled in watching Adrien react to her actions, and she couldn’t wait for him to do what he wanted and have his way with her. She didn’t realize until now that she wanted him just as much as he wanted her.

She didn’t see the split second between the Adrien who was trying to hold himself back change into the Adrien that wanted Marinette so badly he already sprung a raging hard on. He did pounce on her like a cat, pinning her down to the mattress as he kissed her much harder and needier then their first time. Marinette simply let him do it, more then that, she arched into his touch, giving small gasps as he moved his lips to her neck. “Why,” the blonde managed to allow escape his lips despite his kisses on her collarbone. “Why are you teasing me like this? You should have known I would do this.” 

“Because I want you, isn’t that obvious?” Marinette whispered between each gasp of breath escaping her lips. “Tell me to stop.” Adrien made direct eye contact with her, pulling at the bottom of the tight garment adoring her small body. “If it gets too far I won’t be able to later.” She pulled him up to her face, kissing him lightly before saying, “you said you wanted me,” Marinette said, heavy breaths between each word, “so take me. Take me all the way Adrien.” 

So she felt him reach under the tight material wrapping around her small legs and pull on the waistband of her panties. She wiggled her hips as he struggled to get the garment out of the way with only one hand, the other supporting his weight on top of her as his lips nipped and sucked at her neck. All the while Marinette was unaware of how much her small gasps and breaths were effecting Adrien each second that went by. She clung to his neck and combed her hands through his hair. Marinate couldn’t control the liquid forming between her legs as Adrien came closer to giving her what she wanted. 

When Marinette felt Adrien’s hands touch her slick folds, she let out a gasp at the sensation that was so foreign to her, but felt oh so good. “Shit Mari… You’re so wet…” Marinette felt her nipples harden at the sudden use of not only the nickname, but the curse word that escaped his lips. She felt him apply the slightest amount of pressure over her clit, which made Marinette moan out and arch her back off the mattress. She could not keep her mouth shut either in the slightest as he touched her. “Ugh, Adrien don’t stop…” The blunette groaned out. “As much as I love hearing you be so vocal, you’re gonna need to be a little quieter.” Marinette bit her lip in attempts to be quiet, but Adrien’s experimental touches drove her further and further off the edge. 

All of this was so new to her, and she didn’t have much experience with touching herself, so even she didn’t know what would effect her but she did know one thing, Adrien seemed to know what she wanted before she realized she wanted it. She bit back a moan as he slightly inserted a finger into her core. “Adrien… I… N-need more. Please.” She whispered, fighting back the sounds of pleasure making their way past her lips. Marinette opened her eyes just long enough to see Adrien with lidded eyes, shuddering as she pleaded for him to do more to her. He complied, pushing more forcefully into her heated channel that Adrien wanted so badly to feel around his aching erection. 

The blonde found a rough rhythm of pumping his finger in and out of her as he worshipped her flesh with his mouth. He wanted so badly to pull the dress off her so he could move his mouth further down onto her hardening nipples, but he held back. He felt her chest vibrate as she growled, wanting desperately to touch himself, regardless of she was right there or not. 

He needed her, and he needed her now. 

Marinette could feel her orgasm coming, she just needed that one last thing to push her over the edge. Like the mind reader Adrien seemed to be, he rubbed his thumb over her clit as he continued to thrust his fingers into her. She felt herself finally let go, failing to keep quiet as she shouted his name. Her head thrashing against the mattress as she rode the wave of the incredible orgasm her crush gave her. And then, before she gave herself a chance to recover, she heard a noise she wished she would never heard at that moment. A hard knock on the door, followed by a woman’s voice saying, “Adrien? Is everything alright in there?” 

‘Dammit Nathalie.’ Marinette thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *laughing evil-ly in the distance* Bet you weren't expecting that were ya? Well the smut has come into play, and it's just beginning. I am so ready for all the comments giving me death threats and/or asking me when the next chapter will be out. Soon, I don't have a date yet, but soon. 
> 
> Sorry to leave you on a cliff hanger but an author's gotta do what an author's gotta do to get people to come back. XD


	10. Ain't Nobody Gonna Touch It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watch this... You'll thank me later... https://youtu.be/CX7-BdLr7RE This is kinda the thing that inspired me to make this chapter a bit more fluffy :3

‘Goooooood why can’t I even talk?’ Adrien found himself unable to speak a word since they stopped doing… other activities for lack of better word, and started actually playing video games. He completely gave up on doing anything else with her, but he wanted to do what he originally planned. ‘Talk to her about Ladybug. That’s what I was going to do today, and I need to do it. Especially if she, feels something for me everything needs to be out in the open.’ 

“So… Um… I-I wanted to…” He hesitated, clearing his throat. ‘Spit it out Adrien!’ He looked over for a split second to see Marinette completely sucked into the game in front of her. “I wanted to talk to you.”  He mashed at the buttons to try and beat the red and black robot currently kicking and punching his robot into submission. He saw her ears perk up, and stopped gnawing on her tongue (something he noticed she did when she was focusing on the game she was playing that he found adorable). 

Marinette couldn’t breathe. Yes, she was focusing on the robot battle happening in front of her (and doing a great job at whooping his ass). But no, she couldn’t think straight with the blonde stuttering and trying to talk to her like that. ‘Keep it casual Marinette,’ the blue eyed girl told herself, looking over at him currently bitting his lip and staring intently at the screen, leaning in. She couldn’t help but giggle. “What’s so funny?” The blonde asked. 

"It's just... You're so cute when you're focusing." Marinette giggled more, and Adrien loved her contagious laugh. "Oh? So you're saying I'm cute?" He teased, and with that split second of him looking at her she shot a canon shot straight through his robot's stomach, killing it instantly. "Ha!" She said in victory, tossing her body down and letting the controller fall from her fingers. 

It was then when she looked up at him that she didn't even think about what she was saying, it just came out of her mouth. "You're Chat Noir. I know Adrien. And I bet that's what you wanted to talk to me about, isn't it?" She froze, and saw him fall silent, his face going from a blushing pink to pale white instantly. 

Adrien had no idea what to say next. 

His brilliant green eyes glanced down at her, and to his surprise she looked... 'Calm?' "How are you so nonchalant about this?" Is what he managed to come up with. She shrugged, "after everything that's happened between us, it just doesn't seem like that big of a deal anymore." She thought, and looked up into his eyes. They stared for a moment, before Adrien finally broke off, "but you're not mad at me? For anything? Not even what's happened these past few weeks?" The bluenette opened her mouth to speak, but then closed it. She did, however, reach up and pull Adrien down to her by the collar. 

Adrien thought about kissing her, they were face to face like Spider-Man and Gwen Stacy (you know that one scene where he is like hanging from something and she goes and pulls his mask off just over his lips to kiss him? I think they're in the rain or something? Yes? No? Okay nevermind you get the visual hopefully…). He started closing the gap between them, but then Marinette said, “well I wish you would have told me you were okay when I thought Hawkmoth’s little villain did something to you…” She paused, shifting her eyes away for only a moment before looking back at him. “And why THE HELL do you have to act so… So, snarky when you’re Chat Noir! I like you better this way.” She poked at his chest, both let out a small giggle. 

“Yeah but you started falling for Chat, didn’t you?” Adrien questioned, partially because he was curious of her answer, the other part knowing the answer already. “And why, Mr. double life would you think that?” Marinette “Is there anything you would like to say or own up to me?” 

Adrien thought hard on this one. He didn’t want to say anything dumb to her now, and make her mad. “Just that I had no idea how amazing you were with the mask. How come you don’t act that way normally? especially around me…” He bit at the shy girl’s nose, earning a gasp out of her. “Well when I’m Ladybug I feel like it doesn’t matter who I am or what anyone says. It’s just Ladybug, the girl who kicks serious butt and doesn’t need to worry about what her crush thinks of her and how her crush could potentially be going out with Chloe…” She winced, the thought making her want to vomit. When Marinette saw Adrien wince as well, she smiled. 

“Now I have only ever told Nino this, but there is, and I quote, ‘no way in hell that I would date that she devil.’” Adrien said, and pulled Marinette up so they would be sitting next to one another. He laced their fingers together and smiled at her. “And… I may have snuck into your room as Chat once…” He said, lowering his head. “I thought that was a dream!” Marinette poked at his stomach, he giggled, but Adrien tried to hide it. “Oh so you’re ticklish are you?” And then she pounced on him, tickling him until he was out of breath from laughing so hard. “Well even I have a weakness, what’s yours?”

“Don’t change the subject. So how come you came into my room that night? And why as Chat and not Adrien?” The blue haired girl asked, genuinely curious. She tilted her head as she let him answer. “Well I guess that was around the time when I started thinking you were Ladybug. So I was feeling… I don’t know honestly. I was feeling like I wanted something with you that I wasn’t getting, or that I wanted to come clean and tell you I was Chat. I was feeling drawn to you, like I couldn’t stay away. I don’t know it’s hard to explain…” He trailed off, and Marinette finished his sentence, “No I totally get it. I have been wanting to be with you like this for a while now, and I don’t know how I’m going to want to leave…” The blonde looked at her and grinned, an idea coming to his head. 

“Then why don’t you spend the night?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry that I haven't posted in a few weeks. So sorry that I bet you don't even know how many so's that was (it was 12). I haven't been working on the story at all these past few weeks, school came back and I've been working on homework but that's no excuse because I have been using the spare amounts of free time I find to watch Netflix instead of write... I'M SORRY BUT ONCE UPON A TIME IS COMING BACK AND I WAS A SEASON BEHIND SO I'M CATCHING UP NOW. 
> 
> Anyways, hope you all enjoyed!


	11. Every Time I See You, I Don’t Wanna Behave

Marinette felt a a rush of adrenaline run through her veins the minute Adrien suggested she spend the night. Adrenaline because first thing she thought of, being the good girl she was, was sure she would get caught by her parents. Then she remembered she told them she was going to Alya’s so she just decided to call them and tell them she would spend the night there, if it was okay with them. 

After she took care of that—they said yes of course—her second thought was…”but what am I gonna wear to sleep in?” She pondered out loud, and Adrien rummaged through his drawers and found an old anime t-shirt he liked. As he chucked it at her and she caught it, the image came into her mind of herself wearing the blonde’s t-shirt with nothing but panties underneath. 

The thought alone made her excited at the idea of what Adrien would do to her. 

Almost as if he was reading her mind, he approached her as she was lost in thought, staring at the garment in her hands. When he closed the space between them, she let out a gasp in surprise as he pulled the shirt from her grasp, tossing it onto the floor before he grabbed hold of her small waist and pulled her close. “I can’t wait to see you in that.” He whispered in her ear. Marinette felt a shiver up her spine as Adrien began nibbling on her earlobe. “A-adrien… Calm down… What if someone comes in again?” 

Marinette’s shyness hit her like a freight train this time when she realized they could have another close call. Her face burned scarlet at the thought of Gabriel Agreste waltzing in on the two of them naked with Adrien on top of her. “But…” He stopped bitting her ear and breathed on her neck. “Every time I see you I don’t wanna behave. And don’t worry, my dad is away on business. And I sent Nathalie out on an errand…” The blonde attacked Marinette’s neck, pulling skin between his lips. ‘Yep I’m probably gonna have a hickey after this. But damn is he hot when he gets impatient like this.’

The blunette pulled him up to her face, making sure to stare at him in the eye when she said, “so that means,” she paused to bite her lip, “we have the whole house to ourselves to make all the noise we want.” A shiver ran up Adrien’s spine at hearing those words come out of her mouth. “I’m gonna make you scream…” The blonde stopped himself before saying ‘my name’ because he realized it would follow with, ‘so everyone knows your mine.’ 

Because he wasn’t hers, and he knew that.

But oh did he want to be. He wanted to know that he could kiss Marinette out in public without worrying about consequences. He wanted to grab her hand or squeeze her butt just to let her know how much he loved not just touching her, but being with her. He loved hearing her laugh, and Adrien knew if he ever did squeeze her butt she would giggle. He wasn’t even sure why he was doing all of this. As his thoughts tapered off, he felt Marinette’s vocal cords vibrate as she now kissed his neck. “I’m looking forward to it.” He could practically feel her smirk. 

Marinette forced him back into the situation, unsure of what he was thinking. She wanted him to feel this time. She wanted to know she was able to help him since he so kindly helped her earlier. 

So she took charge. 

It usually wasn’t like her to do things like this, but for some reason Adrien was pulling it out of her and she was loving it. She got a thrill off of pushing the blonde onto his bed and watch him so eagerly take off the clothing separating the skin of their bodies. She enjoyed even more that he pulled her down to meet him, after taking off her own dress that was. Adrien’s fine sounds he made when she kissed and nipped her way down his chest were giving her goose bumps, she also probably knew the fact that she kept her fingers on him wasn’t helping him keep quiet. But she sure as hell didn’t want him quiet. 

When Marinette reached the top of his shorts, she teased him by taking her sweet time pulling down the zipper, and snickered at how he so eagerly lifted his hips off the mattress so she could pull them off him completely. The brunette’s mouth watered at the sight of her supermodel crush laying in front of her stark naked, his golden locks tousled, sweat running down his neck, mouth slightly open gasping for breath and begging her to go down on him. ‘God look at me, I don’t know when this got into me but I sure as hell am enjoying it.’ 

And as she watched him react to her touch, just feeling his skin, she grabbed and squeezed his butt. “You want it?” Marinette said. “More then anything baby.” Oh did that make her shudder hearing him call her baby. She gently wrapped her small hands around Adrien’s eager member, experimental with her touch as she started squeezing and fondling him. Each sound he was making was letting her know what he liked, and each time she did something that made him moan, she did it again. “Ugh yeah, just like that.” 

With his green eyes closed, she took the opportunity while he wasn’t paying attention to lean down and kiss the tip. Adrien shuddered and moaned loudly in response. Marinette then wrapped her lips around his cock and bobbed her head up and down. The boy beneath her couldn’t help but lift his hips off the bed, the feeling of pleasure coursing through his veins. Even when he did it to himself it never felt this good.

Marinette pushed his hips back down, with a stern, “do that again and I’ll stop. Understand?” In fear of her getting up and walking away, which he knew she could very well do, he went still under her, pulling the sheets into his fists. The blunette hollowed out her cheeks, sucking him good and hard knowing he was close to release. She knew because his pants became quicker and he combed his fingers through her hair, holding her head down. “Marinette I’m gonna… You should…” She knew he wanted her off so she wouldn’t have to taste him, but for some reason she wanted to. “Let it go Adrien. Let me taste your sweet juices.” She purred.

He came hard, letting Marinette’s name leave his lips in a shout. Adrien couldn’t help but let his stomach leave the mattress, arching his back. Marinette wasn’t sure what the taste of his cum would be, but she didn’t care. After she knew he finished, she climbed up and kissed him on the lips so he could taste himself on her lips and make him turned on even more. And it worked. 

“How, are you, so damn sexy?” The blonde breathed out between pants. Marinette giggled, “I don’t know, guess you just bring it out of me.” The girl then straddled his stomach, sitting on him so she made sure he felt just how turned on she was. The blunette was clad in nothing but her panties and bra, and they were QUITE thin. “You know…” she paused, eying her fingers and sucking on one to rid Adrien’s extra juices from her index finger, “I hope you are feeling hungry, because as you can tell…” she ground her hips down on him. 

“I have got something sweet for you to devour right here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo this is getting a bit raunchy, but I mean I would be lying if I said I didn't love that kinda stuff. 
> 
> Why else would you be here if you didn't like it too? ;)
> 
> So sorry I have been MIA for a while! So many things have been happening with me lately, but I am hoping to finish this before the year is over, so look forward to me coming back and posting regularly again! Hope it has been worth the wait! (And I just got an email saying someone with the username SassyChatNoir gave me kudos on this chapter... Can I just say whoever you are I love your name lol XD)


	12. I’m Tired of Being Patient

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, please, Please! Read my notes at the end :)

“Hey can I borrow a pencil?” Aya looked over in the middle of the lecture from the teacher to Marinette, who was obviously lost in though. Whatever she was thinking about made the glasses wearing best friend notice the blush burning her friends cheeks. She noticed Marinette gnawing on the back of her mechanical pencil as her eyes shifted between Adrien below her and out the window. Aya noticed every time she looked at Adrien not only did she blush harder but she started rubbing her legs together under the desk. 

“Hello…? Earth to Mari?” Alya was irritated that she still wasn’t paying attention, so she did the first thing she would do in a situation like this. “Hey so uhh, Nino and I hooked up this weekend.” She whispered, snickering. “Oh cool.” Marinette responded, still not paying attention. “Yeah and I found out that he has a girlfriend and he cheated on her with me and I beat him up. You should have seen his face after I punched him, I gave him a gnarly black eye.” She was sure that would snap out her blue haired friends daze, but to not avail. So she shook it off and decided to approach her about it during lunch where they could talk more. 

~ ~ ~ 

“So did all of that nonsense with Nino really happen or were you just trying that to desperately get my attention?” Marinette giggled. “Oh good you were actually listening to me at least. So I’m guessing home girl got a little busy at Adrien’s place when we were supposedly at my house having a sleepover.” Alya winked, Marinette sighed at her best friend and rolled her eyes. 

“Oh no I am not going in detail to you about what happened.” Alya looked at her in shock. “So you DID get in his pants!?!” She exclaimed a little too loudly, Marinette quickly went to cover her friends loud mouth. “Well I didn’t really want the whole school knowing so why don’t you bring it down a few notches?” ‘I don’t know what I’m going to do with this girl, jeez.’ Marinette thought to herself. When she noticed Alya look less surprised, she pulled back. 

“I just gotta know one thing…” 

~ ~ ~ 

“…the two of you… you aren’t, exclusive? No conversation was held about this?” The headphones wearing best friend said it to Adrien like it was something he should have known already, but he didn’t. Slowly his words started setting in and even he realized he should have had some kind of talk with Marinette, but that never even ended up happening. ‘I guess we were a little busy.’ He snickered. 

“I never really thought about asking her I guess. It’s just… I don’t know. I’m tired of being patient and I really want to just tell her but I don’t know what she wants.” 

~ ~ ~ 

“Then why don’t you, I don’t know, just tell him what you want? I’m pretty sure if you guys got comfortable enough to screw then you should be able to carry on a simple conversation.” Aya said to Marinette like she was the most dense person on earth. Honestly Marinette didn’t blame her, she didn’t know what to do. “But you know me Alya, I can’t have conversation with people to save my life, except you. We were… doing, not saying, which in my opinion is a lot easier. Honestly I don’t know…” 

Alya sat for a moment, her brow furrowed as she thought carefully about what advice she should give her difficult blue haired friend. “Why don’t you hang out with him again and let the conversation flow easy. Go out for lunch or something so you have no choice but to talk to him.” 

~ ~ ~ 

“Why don’t you just write her a note or something? I don’t know man I’m not good at giving love advice.” Adrien laughed out loud, and sighed. “Nino, sometimes I wonder if you’ll ever end up with a girlfriend.” Nino leaned back in his seat, a large look of offense on his face. He was exaggerating it but he genuinely was offended. “You know, as much as that hurts, I think you’re right haha.” 

And after that the boys continued to have small conversation until lunch was over. As the blonde rose from his seat, he bumped into a smaller body right in his path. Both let out a small “oomph” noise and looked into each others eyes at the same time. Embarrassment filled Marinette. This was not how she planned this to go, but then again what were the odds she would confidently walk up to him and say something like, ‘hey there hot stuff, just wanted to ask you out on a date.’ 

A blush burned her cheeks and she was pressed against Adrien’s chest, the memory of their first kiss coming back to her. She stared intently into his beautiful emerald eyes, forgetting all the commotion and students around them and only focused on Adrien. Adrien did the same, he couldn’t bring himself to pull away from her. It was like the term “magnetic attraction” rang true for them in that moment.

“S-sorry Adrien.” It still amazed her that after EVERYTHING they have done in the the past weekend that she still couldn’t even talk to the boy. Correction, she couldn’t talk to this amazing, handsome, kind hearted, smart, sexy, man in front of her. ‘Nevermind, I remember exactly why I couldn’t talk to him before, or now.’ 

“So I was wondering if you…” Both blurted out the same words at the same time, and stopped to laugh in unison. “Date?” Adrien said after getting the giggles out of him. He felt so much better finally, and unintentionally, breaking the ice with Marinette. She looked at him and nodded, smiling so hard that she couldn’t possibly smile any bigger. 

“Meet me after school.” And Marinette picked up her stuff and headed back to class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so sorry guys! For those of you who have been keeping up with this story, I'm sorry I had it on hold for so long without even saying anything. I got so busy at the end of last year and honestly I just fell out of inspiration for it. That and some other personal stuff was making life real interesting. But I really want to finish it because I have some things planned that will make things interesting. Thank you so much for reading! <3
> 
> IT'S BEEN A WHOLE YEAR SINCE I POSTED! WHOA!
> 
> Yep I was dying to use that line since I haven't used it to anyone in person, they would slap me if I did tbh. 
> 
> (I also did that thing again where Marinette and Alya, Nino and Adrien are basically having the same conversation because it just feel better when you know that all of them are having this conversation, not just two of them.)


End file.
